


Isaac's first family Christmas

by allthingsteenwolf20



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Pack Mom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 18:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17371295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsteenwolf20/pseuds/allthingsteenwolf20
Summary: Isaac had been taken in by Derek Hale and his mate, Y/N. Christmas is approaching and it's Isaac's very first one since living at the Hale loft.





	Isaac's first family Christmas

It had been 6 months since Isaac's dad had been killed by the Kanima and with nowhere to go or any other living family, Y/N had jumped at the opportunity to take in the struggling beta. Y/N was Derek Hale's mate. The pack couldn't quite understand how it had happened. Derek had always been so moody and brooding and Y/N, she was the total opposite. She was gentle, kind, caring and protective. She had a maternal aura around her which the pack adored. Y/N had a special relationship with Isaac. He had opened up to her about his past, losing his mother and brother and the abuse he faced from his dad.

Y/N's heart broke hearing Isaac break down like that. She had spent the rest of the afternoon with him in her arms hushing him and speaking gentle words of love and reassurance as she gently stroked his golden ringlets. Derek had been stood outside of the bedroom and had heard every word. A part of him felt for the young beta who had had everything taken away from him and another part of him was raging with anger that he had to close his eyes and chant the sacred Hale mantra to keep his inner wolf at bay.  
He would be damned if he let anyone hurt Isaac again. Isaac was his pup and he was his alpha. He was sworn to protect him.

Isaac had made himself home at the loft. Y/N was the mother he had always wished for. She was loving, caring, doted on his needs and wss there to comfort him when he needed it. The festive season wss approaching fast. It was already the 28th November and Isaac had come home from school to see the spiral staircase decorated with gold and silver tinsel, a beautiful garland full of winter greens, bright red berries and gold ittery pine cones sat on the mantle just under where Y/N and Derek in the middle of hanging up a large Christmas wreath over the fireplace.  
"A little to the left, babe." Y/N instructed her love as he stood on a step ladder adjusting the wreath as she said.  
"Yeah that's perfect." She smiled going over to help him pin it in place.  
"What's going on?" Isaac asked seeing half a dozen opened cardboard boxes all around the living room.  
"Hey pup, you're back early?" Derek asked his youbgest beta.  
"Hi sweetie, sorry I didn't hear you come in." Y/N greeted him warmly as she pressed a kiss to his forehead.  
"Derek and I found all the Christmas decorations in the attic so we decided to take a look and decide what to put up. I've already set the tree up over there. " She explained pointing at the spot beside the TV.  
"Why don't you go freshen up and I'll make you a snack and you can help us pick out some decorations huh?". She asked him. Isaac nodded heading up the spiral staircase as Y/N headed to the kitchen to make a small fruit and veg platter for him.

Isaac joined her moments afterwards and sat at the kitchen island. Y/N placed the plate of fruit and vegetable sticks in front of him and then turned to the fridge to take out the hummus plscing it in front of him and encouraged him to dig in.  
"How was school, honey?" Y/N asked as she leaned over on to the counter casually.  
"It was good. I have a report to write for Biology." Isaac replied pulling a face.  
"Biology was my favourite when I was at school. I can help if you'd like, hun?" Y/N asked. Isaac looked up at her with his adorable baby blue puppy dog eyes and nodded his head. 

Isaac sat on the floor in the living room and rifled through one of the many boxes as he pulled out a few pretty decorations.  
"Those are beautiful, honey. Great job." Sbe praised him. After a while, Isaac excused himself to go work on his biology report. Y/N amd Derek sorted through some of the boxes of decorations before calling it quits. Y/N had decided that the 1st of December would be for decorating the main Christmas tree as a family. Derek settled into the living room and watched a documentary on sea life as Y/N headed upstairs to Isaac's room to lend him a hand on his Biology report. Y/N knocked and waited for Isaac's response.  
"Come in." The youngest beta answered.  
"Hi honey, I thought I'd see how you were doing with your report." Y/N began as she took a seat beside Isaac.  
"What can I help with, hun?" She asked. Isaac moved to sit beside her and handed her the guidelines for his report as he placed his laptop on his lap. Y/N helped him map out his ideas for his project on the human heart. He sat and listened to her nodding at her words and he typed. No one had ever taken the time to help him as much as Y/N did. She actually cared about him and wanted him to do well.  
"...and we'll leave it there for section one, hun. Why don't you finish it and then come down to the kitchen. I'm going to start prepping dinner and when I'm done I'll look over it for you and we'll start brainstorming section two." She smiled pressing a kiss to his cheek.  
"Come get me if you need help, baby. " She cooed before exiting.

Y/N headed into the kitchen to prepare Isaac's favourite dish for dinner. Chicken stir fry noodles. She swayed her hips to the sound of the radio as the chicken sizzled in the pan as the aroma of the spiced seasoning filled the air. Derek leaned against the door frame of the kitchen, his arms folded as he smiled at her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed a kiss to her neck.  
"Der, you scared me." She chuckled.  
"Sorry, I just couldn't help myself." He smiled and pressed a kiss to her cheek. Isaac couldn't help but watch the way Y/N brought so much light and love into the Hale loft. Derek had a smile on his face most days than be his normal brooding self and Isaac found it refreshing. The atmosphere was different to what Isaac was used to but Y/N was his reason why. The maternal figure in his life he desperately craved and so loved.

Dinner was served and Isaac hummed in content at the dish.  
"Is it good, honey?" Y/N asked. Isaac nodded.  
"It's so good! It's my favourite!" Isaac exclaimed taking another fork full. Y/N smiled at the young beta. Her heart swelled at how comfortable Isaac had grown with them. The first teo weeks, he spent in the loft Y/N stayed with him until he fell asleep reassuring him that he was safe and that no one would hurt him ever again. Isaac had been weary of Derek too. Sure he was his aloha but it took time to get used to him being around. Isaac learnt that Derek was very good at his job. He was respected by the pack and he aalways stayed true to his word. Derek had been the one to find Mr Lahey's body torn into bloodied shreds by the kanima as Isaac had hid behind the dumpster in fear. Derek had tried to calm him down but the young beta shuffled against the wall and began whimpering as he hid his face behind his arms. Seeing Isaac react like that not only made Derek mad but it broke his heart seeing how scared the young beta was. Derek jad called Y/N and she dropped everything to go meet him immediately. She had seen Isaac shaking with fear as the raindrops masked his tears. It had taken her 20 minutes to calm Isaac down until he agreed to go with them back to the loft.


End file.
